Total Drama Island Episode 28 Yacht Party
by therealitygirl
Summary: Part 2 is finally up there...couples in part 2: RonaldxBridgette, GwenxTrent, RonaldxGwen and a little bit of OwenxIzzy, GeoffxKatie, and yeah...2 things part 2 is funny and about the previous couples i said...i lied HE-HE Don't hate me! New guy Ronald.
1. Chapter 1: Intoduction

Episode 28 - The Yacht Party

**Episode 28 - The Yacht Party **

_Warning: I did not make this! Foobaligist did! I just liked it so i made it. I just made some few changes_

**Chapter One: Introduction **

Chris: Hey everybody! It's me and I'm back! We will be airing season two on Total Drama Island! But first let's take a look at Owen's yacht party he said when he won TDI (season one) and see what is going on there…

(Theme Song)

_We see Owen's new yacht with party lights coming out of it, inside Trent and Gwen are sitting on the couch, and Trent's arm is around Gwen's shoulder. Cody is looking out the window and falls out and even though DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, and Tyler are there they walk away, whistling. There's a closet with '7 Minutes in Heaven' in Owen's writing on the door, and Owen and Izzy are standing outside of it._

Owen: Please?

Izzy: No

Owen: Please

Izzy: No

_Duncan and Courtney come out, Duncan has lipstick and Courtney's hair is messy._

Courtney: You're still not my type

_Meanwhile Owen is still begging Izzy…_

Owen: Please?

Izzy: No

_Lindsay is dragging some one to the closet, we don't see who._

Lindsay: ooh! C'mon Tyler!

Chef: I'm not Tyler, fool!

End of part…what does Tyler say? What happens next? Find out soon on Episode 28!


	2. Chapter 2: Ooh La La!

**Chapter Two: Ooh, La, La! **

Lindsay: C'mon Tyler! Let's play 7 Minutes in Heaven!

Chef: I already told you I'm not Tyler!

Tyler: Uh Lindsay...I'm Tyler

Lindsay: Ooops! Sorry Chef (giggles)

Chef: (walks away muttering to himself)

_Lindsay and Tyler are in the closet, 7 minutes pass..._

LeShawna: What is taking them so long?

Harold: I bet I know!

_LeShawna gives him a dirty look and he shuts up. Lindsay and Tyler come out of the closet, Lindsay's skirt is tucked in her pink panties and the lift strap of her tank is falling down. Tyler has lipstick on his face and running down jacket is unzipped. Their hair is messed up and they sit down on while everybody is howling and whistling. _

Courtney: Okay, okay...that's enough. Now who's going to go next?

LeShawna: (smiles) I think Heather should go next

Heather: (reading a magazine) Oh no, no way am I playing your little game

Bridgette: Why? Are you chicken?

Heather: No!

LeShawna: Then do it

Heather: No!

_LeShawna takes her to a cliff, and holds her above the water._

Heather: Okay fine Ghetto Girl, I'll do it. Now who do you want me do it with?

LeShawna: smiles and sees Cody coming back in a boat Cody!

Heather: WHAT?!

_Sorry if this chapter is short...but i love suspense! Will Heather kiss him? And what will Cody say? Find out soon! _


	3. Chapter 3: A New Love!

**Chapter Three: A New Love!**

LeShawna: Do it!

Heather: Fine I'll do it.

Cody: YESSSSSSSSS!!

Heather: I thought you liked weird Goth girl?

Cody: Not anymore I like you know baby.

Heather: Whatever let's just get this over with.

_Cody, Heather, and LeShawna come back to Owen's Yacht. Cody and Heather go into the closet._

Cody: You know I never kissed a girl before

Heather: (looks at him) and that's probably why.

Cody: Please just give me a chance! PLEASE!! starts begging her

Heather: NO!

Cody: Okay I get it...it's cool

Heather: Thank goodness! I would never kiss a -

_Cody grabs her and starts kissing her. Seconds later, Heather shuts up and kisses Cody. The two start making out. They start to make out more than 7 minutes_

Duncan: What the hell is taking them so long?

_5 minutes later Cody and Heather come out. Heather's hair is messed up and her bra is showing. She looks like Eva when Eva saw Justin. Cody looks please as he high fives all the boys. Everybody starts howling and whistling. _

Geoff: Okay...who's next?

Ezekiel: I'll go!

Duncan: Yeah right. And with who, Prarie Boy?

_Who will Ezekiel go with? Find out on Chapter Four. Oh and if you guys have any suggestions what i should call chapter four i'll be more than happy to except it. Bye! Comment please! _


	4. Chapter 4: My Eyes!

Chapter 4: My Eyes

**Chapter 4: My Eyes! **

_Courtney slaps Duncan's shoulder_

Ezekiel: any offers?

_Cricket chirps_

Bridgette: Girls…conference meeting in the bathroom…now!

_The girls are all in the bathroom_

Bridgette: Okay, who's going to kiss prairie boy?

Lindsay: What about Belle?

Gwen: (points at Beth) that's you.

Beth: Um…uh….what about Heather?

_Gwen opens the shower curtains to reveal that Cody and Heather are making out in the shower._

Gwen: Problem solved…now do it!

Beth: W-why me?

Gwen: because you're the only girl without a boyfriend!

_Suddenly they hear the boys howling and whistling at a pretty girl wearing a pink dress and make up on. She is with two older guys carrying odd sticks._

Noah: Eva?!

DJ: Wow!

_The girls come out of the bathroom. _

Gwen: Who are those guys?

Eva: (happy and singsong voice) ever since I left off the island, Izzy told me to see this awesome therapist and now I am the old Eva but nicer! (gives Izzy a thumbs up)

Izzy: Hey it didn't work on me…but it did on her!

_They also see Ezekiel drooling over Eva._

_Bridgette and Gwen smile cleverly at each other then at Eva. _


	5. Chapter 5: BowChickABowWow

**Chapter Five: Bow-Chick-A-Bow-Wow**

Gwen: Say Eva…would you want to kiss…you know…Ezekiel?

Eva: (voice back to normal) your dead meat if you think –

_The two guys shock her_

Eva: (sing song voice) terribly sorry, now where were we?

LeShawna: Getting ready to kiss Prairie Boy.

_She pushes Ezekiel and Eva into a closet._

Ezekiel: You know I never kissed a girl before

Eva: And you're not going to kiss this one!

Ezekiel: I can kiss you if I want since I'm a guy and girls do what guys say.

Eva: What?!

Ezekiel: (kisses her)

Eva: What the (beep)

(**Note: **_Okay this chapter kind of grosses me out because after they kiss they do it…you know what I mean) _

_Ezekiel and Eva put back there clothes on_

Eva: Tell no one about this!

Ezekiel: (mutters something to him then says to Eva) I'm just going to tell the guys we kissed.

Eva: Good

_Sorry about the little problem about chapter four twice…(sighs) computers. _


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

Chapter Six: Confessions

**Chapter Six: Confessions**

_Ezekiel and Eva come out of the closet. Eva looks the same except her zipper in the back of her dress is undone. Ezekiel high fives the boys and looks pleased (finally he's not a retard)_

LeShawna: So how was it like with home school boy?

Eva: We just kissed.

Bridgette: Did you kiss with your zipper undone?

Eva: (feels her zipper) oh man!

Courtney: So what did you guys really do in there?

Eva: (shamefaced) this is what we did…

_Meanwhile…_

Geoff: So dude, how was it like?

Ezekiel: (nervous) we…um…kissed! (Chuckle)

_Suddenly the guys heard the girls screaming_

Beth: EWWWW!!

Duncan: What was that all about?

Ezekiel: They saw a spider!

Lindsay: EVA!!

Ezekiel: Eva killed it

Gwen: Eva you're supposed to kiss not…

_As soon as Ezekiel heard that he threw flowers to the girls_

Ezekiel: Flowers for thee madams! (Turns to Duncan, Geoff and Trent) girls…

Duncan: What really happened there prairie boy?

Ezekiel: Eva and I…

_Meanwhile…_

LeShawna: girl you nasty! But hey give her some credit!

_Suddenly they here the guys screaming…_

Gwen: What was that all about?

Eva: nothing who's going to go next?

Heather: Cody and I.

_Cody and Heather go into the closet (again)_

Gwen: Bridgette can I talk to you?

Bridgette: Sure what's up?


	7. Chapter 7: Karaoke Dreams

**Chapter 7: Karaoke Dreams**

Gwen: This game is getting boring isn't it? I mean all everybody does is make out, steal other people's turns or do it…

Bridgette: I get it. I know it is getting really boring; but what other game can we do?

Gwen: I don't know

_The two are thinking for a few minutes until Bridgette gets an idea_

Bridgette: Maybe we can have a karaoke night?

Gwen: Sure that sounds fun but singing isn't my talent.

Bridgette: Don't worry you and I can be the judges.

Gwen: Yeah and we can hold auditions!

Bridgette: Totally! Let's go tell everybody our plan!

_They tell everybody to gather up._

Gwen: We have an important announcement to make! We are going to have a karaoke night!

Bridgette: Yes and we are going to hold auditions!

**(Note: **_When Part 1 is done i will be showing the auditions for the Karaoke night in the end)_

**An hour later...**

Bridgette: Okay so far we have Trent, Lindsay, and Sadie and Katie

Gwen: Sadie and Katie are singing Glamorous, Lindsay is singing It's All about me, and Trent is singing one of his owns. Great! We have everybody!

_Suddenly they hear a mysterious voice. _

Voice: Not everybody!

Bridgette: Who are you?

Gwen: Yeah show yourself!

Voice: (Opens door) Here i am

_Who is the voice? And how does he sing? Find out soon on Episode 28! Please now tell me which chapter is the funniest and which one is the most suspenceful?_


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Falling in Love

**Chapter 8: I'm Falling in Love**

Ronald: My name is Ronald!

_Ronald has brown hair and peach color skin. He's wearing a blue shirt and jeans with it. He looks really hot! Owen comes in._

Owen: Hey guys this is my cousin Ron. He and I were like best friends so I had to invite him. He wants to audition for Karaoke Night.

Bridgette: Let's see how good he is.

_He puts on his music tape and is singing' When You Look Me in the Eyes'_

Ronald: (singing) When you look me in the eyes, tell me that you love me, and you're right her by my side…

Gwen: (whispers) he's a really good singer (_thinks) I think I'm falling in love…_

Bridgette: He so is _(thinks) I think I'm falling in love…_

_Ronald is finished and he takes a bow while he winks at the girls._

Gwen and Bridgette: (claps loudly)

Owen: Oh yeah! (High fives Ronald)

Gwen and Bridgette: You're in!

_Meanwhile Geoff and Trent are starting to feel suspicious…_

Trent: Did you just see how easily they gave in?

Geoff: I know! Dude, what's wrong with them?

Trent: That I'm not sure but we're going to find out…

_Ronald waves at the girls and goes off with Owen_

_Bridgette: So Gwen you don't have a crush on Ron do you? Because you know you have a boyfriend and that will be awkward_

Gwen: (Nevous) no do you

Bridgette: (nervous) No way

Gwen: (sigh) good because that wil be just awkward

END OF PART 1

Part 1 is over and i will be starting part 2 soon!


	9. Chapter 9: Part 2 Info

Part 2 Info

**Part 2 Info**

Hi guys! Sorry about not continuing my story it's just my computer and my internet…anyways! I'm back and let's get part 2 started!

But first I have good news and bad news. I will tell that in the end of my message.

What I would like to do for part 2

Part 2 is going to be HILARIOUS!! It's going to be full of romance, comedy, and well drama! Get ready!

Previous Part

The campers are in Owen's yacht party and they're playing this make out game…which leads to some nasty things. Anyways on the last chapter we saw Ronald who started to flirt with Bridgette and Gwen.

Romance

The romance in part 2 is really sweet. Trent and Geoff (mostly Trent) get jealous of Ronald and is really suspicious. Meanwhile Bridgette and Gwen are getting closer with Ronald. Close enough to maybe even kiss him! (Just kidding) But close enough.

Comedy

This is so funny! Chris is taking singing lessons while Chef happens to be a very good singer. A mouse at Owen's cheese and now Owen is determined to find it.

Drama 

Not so much drama but still

Now I have the bad news and the good news.

Bad news

I'm really sorry about this but since because of Ronald, a couple as to split up. I will make a poll and you guys tell me which couple you want to split up. The one with the most votes will be gone.

Good news

Since I got my internet at last I can update as soon as I can.

Well that is it. I hope you all can read and respond! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10: Part 2 Began!

Part 2 is finally ready

_Part 2 is finally ready!_

Episode 28 Yacht Party – Part 2

**Chapter 1: Something Romantically Gross**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island…the 22 campers were now party people spending the whole night in Owen's new yacht. There was a make out game and it ended up taking the wrong turn for Ezekiel and Eva. Gwen and Bridgette decided to have a karaoke night and Owen's cousin showed up and pretty much wooed the girls…Will this Ronald guy win karaoke night and Bridgette and Gwen's heart? Or will he sink down in his career? Find out tonight!

_(Theme song)_

_Gwen and Bridgette come out holding a sheet of paper_

Gwen: These are the finalists for the Karaoke night.

Bridgette: Trent

Trent: Yes!

Bridgette: Lindsay

Lindsay: Oh I so have the perfect outfit ready!

Bridgette: Sadie and Katie

Sadie and Katie: Oh yes! (Hugs each other) Thank you!

Bridgette: (smiles) And Ronald

Geoff and Trent: What?!

Ronald: Happy to sing!

Owen: Yeah that's what I am talking about (starts doing his naked dance)

Gwen: Owen put your clothes back on

Owen: Sorry but I would it's just that I accidentally dropped them in the river (farts) he-he

Everybody: Okay ewe… I don't want to see that…Owen…you have to get you're clothes back…

_They found Owen's shorts and the girls dried them up while the boys found him a towel._

Owen: So Izzy I was thinking do you wanna make out now?

Izzy: No

Owen: Please?

Izzy: No (goes away)

_Meanwhile Bridgette and Gwen are with Ronald…_

Bridgette: So that's how you got that cut?

Ronald: Yeah I was crying like crazy for a week

Gwen: But it was a good thing you were brave (blushes) or else you would be eaten alive

Ronald: Yeah

_Meanwhile…_

Owen: (Puts on his pants) good now I can have a slice of pizza

Geoff: So dude tell us is Ron hitting on our girlfriends?

Owen: Pizza!

Trent: (grabs him) no man, no pizza until you tell us

Owen: I know nothing I don't want to die! (Gets on the floor and starts begging)

Trent: Dude, all we asked you was if Ron was hitting on Bridgette and Gwen

Owen: Oh! (Gets up) Well I don't think so but if he does then well you better watch you're luck…now pizza!

Trent and Geoff: (nods)

Katie: Geoff can you help me?

Geoff: sure (goes away)

Trent: _(thinks) I need to save Gwen before it's too late!_


	11. Chapter 11: Who Ate My Cheese?

Chapter Two: Who Ate My Pizza

**Chapter Two: Who Ate My Pizza?**

Owen: Now time for some pizza…wait (takes out a slice then stops) I can't eat this! I can't eat this…without something else with it! I'll be right!

_When Owen leaves a chubby looking mouse comes and eats his whole slice!_

Owen: Alright got a hot dog and – what? What happened to slice? Where'd it go?

Izzy: Owen what's wrong?

Owen: My pizza is gone! All the pizzas in the whole wide world are in a black whole which is hurdling from time and space!!

Izzy: Or that mouse could've just eaten it.

Owen: Now let's not get carried away (looks at the mouse while Izzy gives him a weird look) I mean why would something so small eat this whole thing?

Izzy: He's as chubby as a balloon…I could even step on him.

Owen: Izzy! Don't step on the mouse…bang it with a hammer.

Izzy: Good luck with the hammer.

_While the mouse was enjoying his meal Owen got into position and…_

Owen: Got you! (Jumps on the mouse but it ran away and he hits his head) Owe! Oh crap!

Izzy: Are you just about done yet?

Owen: Not until I get that mouse!

Izzy: Face it Owen you're wasting your time for nothing! Do something else and forget about that mouse.

Owen: You're right…so Izzy…Wanna make out?

Izzy: No (goes away)

Owen: Oh c'mon! Will that chic every say yes?

_Suddenly the mouse comes back out and starts laughing at him._

Owen: Little sucker is laughing at me! I'll show him what's funny!

_Meanwhile…_

Lindsay: Izzy, every time Owen asks you to make out you're like no! I mean Owen may not be the cutest boy…or smartest or…

Izzy: Your point?

Lindsay: Give him a chance!

Izzy: I will just until he um…is done with something

_They here Owen's voice saying crap again and he bangs into something_

Izzy: And that's the thing!

Lindsay: Oh how long do you think that will take?

Izzy: I have no idea

Lindsay: So if you don't have any idea why don't you just kiss him now on the cheek?

Izzy: Fine

_She goes up to Owen and gives him a swift kiss on the cheek._

Owen: My prayers have been answered…oh thank you!

Izzy: Owen!

Owen: What? Do you want to kiss me again?

Izzy: No your mouse friend is still there.

Owen: Oh yeah. Don't worry I'll get him so he doesn't disturb are privacy (smiles)

Izzy: (Rolls eyes)

_Owen is on his position again and the mouse is there and he jumped up and…_

Owen: (bangs head on the wall again) Oh crap!


	12. Chapter 12: Good and Bad

(Note: This chapter I am going to be using a song and changing lyrics

(Note: This chapter I am going to be using a song and changing lyrics. Not illegal copyrights…oh and there is also some Chris/Bridgette momunts)

**Chapter Three: Good and Bad**

Bridgette: Oh hi guys what are you doing here?

_Later on Bridgette forgot her notebook at the audition room and went to get it. She then found that Chris and Chef had come to her for auditions._

Chef: We want to audition for the Karaoke Night. Word is you and Gwen started it and holded auditions.

Chris: Holded? That's not even a word!

Chef: Are you correcting my English pretty boy?

Chris: No sir! (He stands in a soldier saluting kind of position)

Chef: Good. Now about that audition –

Bridgette: Um…we're kind of finish…

Chef: WERE FINISHED WHEN I FINISHED…UNDERSTAND??

Bridgette: Yes sir! (Saluting position too) N-Now let's get started with that audition. (Opens her notebook) Chef, what are you going to sing?

Chef: I Make a Meat Out of You…well actually it's a song from Mulan which is I Make a Man Out of You but I changed the lyrics.

_Chef puts his CD into the box and starts singing._

Chef: (Singing) I make a meat out of you…I make a meat out of you…

_Meanwhile Bridgette and Chris were looking at him with great astonishment. He sounded so…_

Bridgette: Wow! That was just…wow!

Chef: Darn right it was!

Bridgette: You're in…but I have to talk it over with Gwen to see what she says.

Chef: Alright…dismissed!

Bridgette: Wait not yet! Chris still hasn't sung yet

Chris: Not he said dismissed…I guess we have to go…

Bridgette: I'm still here (grabs his hand) Come on give it a try

Chris: Okay fine! (Starts singing the Total Drama Island theme song) Mom and dad I'm doing fine…you guys are on my mind.

_Bridgette and Chef were now looking at him with astonishment…not because he sang good…it was because he sang badly! The two of them thought pretty boy here was really good._

Bridgette: Stop please!

Chris: I'm sorry it's just that I knew how to sing…but now I forgot how to!

Bridgette: It's okay. We'll teach you…repeat after me…Do Ray Me Fa So La Tee

(**Note: I have no idea how to do this song teaching)**

Chris: Do Ray… (Sings horribly) I told you I suck like crap.

Bridgette: It's okay…you don't try in the first time…you try, try, and try! (_Thinks) This is going to be a long night…_

_In 2 hours Chef and Bridgette tried taught him some notes…but he was confused. They tried to explain how you sing a song…but Chris was still confused and bored. Chef even dressed up as a doctor and listened to his vocal cords and decided to put a needle, but Chris didn't want to go near that thing. It was a depressing 120 minutes, but Bridgette and Chef noticed something. Chris was actually acting nice! Like nice, nice!_

Chris: Oh it's hopeless! You guys did everything you could but let's face I can't sing.

Bridgette: Oh Chris, I think you can do it. All you have to do is believe in yourself

Chris: You think so? Thanks Bridgette (smiles)

Chef: Yo, lovebirds. I think Chris singing career is doomed.

Chris: No it can't be!

_This time when Chris said that sentence, he started to sing! In fact he was awesome!_

Chris: I…I…

Chef: Sing the notes!

Chris: Do Ray Me Fa So La Te Do!

Bridgette and Chef: YES!!

Chris: I got my singing voice back!

Bridgette: Chris it's a miracle! (Hugs him)

Chef: Darn right!

Chris: Chef I have something to say to you……… I sing better than you! I sing better than all of you!

_Their old Chris was back!_

_After bragging some more leaving a surprised Bridgette and an angry Chef, Chris went out of the room._

Chef: (To Bridgette) and you liked him.

Bridgette: I did not! I was being nice to him…but I guess he's not back.

(HAHA funny chapter!)


	13. Chapter 13: Are We Over?

(I ask again

(I ask again! Please tell me what chapter is the funniest!)

**Chapter Four: Are We Over?**

_While Bridgette went on teaching Chris how to sing (which he got his singing voice back and now is really happy) Gwen and Ronald were spending sometime with each other._

Ronald: Wow you did that to the community pool?

Gwen: Yeah it was kind of harsh, I have to admit.

Ronald: Not as harsh as the time I burned my neighbor's anniversary picture and blamed it on our other neighbors.

Gwen: No!

Ronald: Yes! And they never found out.

Gwen: Wow. You know I like hanging out with a guy with good pranks. You totally understand how I feel.

Ronald: You do too. That's why I wanted to ask you if you would like to go -

Trent: Gwen! There you are!

Gwen: Hey Trent

Ronald: Hi

Trent: Oh hi Ronald I didn't know you were here with Gwen.

Ronald: Yeah and (whispers) dude this is a really bad time to –

Gwen: Hey Ronald weren't you and I going to get canoeing. Can Trent come?

Ronald: (Disappointed) Oh I mean if he wants to come then –

Trent: I want to come

Ronald: (Rolls eyes) Great.

_Ronald, Gwen, and Trent go into the river and find some canoes. Gwen sits in the middle while the two boys are on her either side._

Gwen: You know this is kinda romantic (blushes) you know for a couple.

Ronald: (Moves closer to her) what kind of couple?

Gwen: You know any couple. Married…romantic…any I mean. Hey guys I forgot my camera so before we start the canoe can I just go get it?

Ronald: Sure!

_While Gwen went to get her camera Trent and Ronald were having a dude to dude talk._

Trent: (Crosses arms and annoyed expression) so it looks like you've got a thing for Gwen.

Ronald: Yeah well she's into to me so I guess I'm into her.

Trent: Into you?!

Ronald: (Looks at him) Yeah… what's wrong?

Trent: Did you watch Total Drama Island?

Ronald: Yeah my cousin is in it. Why?

Trent: Did you happen to notice me and Gwen?

Ronald: Yeah but you two never kissed or anything. I thought you guys were the best of friends

(Note: When the episode Search and Do Not Destroy aired Ronald didn't see it so he doesn't know about Gwen and Trent)

Trent: Well we –

Gwen: Hi guys! I would have hurried up but Lindsay told me that if you're on a canoe with somebody and they kiss you, you know your love should be forever.

_Immediately Ronald and Trent tried to kiss her, but she just dodged out of the way and they both fell on the canoe. Ouch!_

Gwen: What's wrong with?

Trent: Gwen, can I talk to you in private.

_Gwen and Trent tell Ronald to go on land for a minute to talk._

Gwen: What?

Trent: I really think this Ronald guy is trying to split us up.

Gwen: Trent, how can you say that? He is really nice.

Trent: Well two things! He tried to kiss you and he's flirting with you!

Gwen: Trent, stop it! Stop it now!

Trent: B-But Gwen…

Gwen: You are just jealous of Ronald. Have you actually hanged out with him before?

Trent: (says nothing)

Gwen: My point exactly. You can't judge a book by a cover and that goes for the some for a person. Trent, I thought you were nice…but it looks like you just turned into everybody else!

_Gwen left to go back to the yacht as Trent stood there feeling totally sad. When Ronald went up to him, Trent just said nothing and turned away to back to go somewhere else. Ronald followed him._

Ronald: Where you going?

Trent: Home.


	14. Chapter 14: Don't Go Now!

(Hey guys should I make part 3

(Hey guys should I make part 3? I need to know because this story is almost finished! Anyways let's begin!)

**Chapter Five: Don't Go Now!**

Ronald: Are you crazy? You're going to die in the open sea!

Trent: Then you will be the only one to know it (puts his hand on Ronald's should) Good luck on taking my place. I'm sure everyone will be happy…especially Gwen.

Ronald: (Eyes widen) what do you mean?

Trent: (Sigh) Nothing. Anyways I'm going to leave in an hour since I need to prepare for this mission. Don't bother stopping me.

_Trent went back to the yacht. Ronald just stood there for a few minutes completely shocked. Then he ran back as fast as he can cause to bump into Bridgette._

Bridgette: Whoa Ronald what's wrong?

Ronald: its Trent…he's running away!

Bridgette: W-Why what happened?

Ronald: (sits down and puts his hands in his head) I was just hanging out with Gwen…and maybe I was crushing on her. Then Trent came and the three of us went on a canoe. After that Gwen and Trent wanted to talk alone so I went away from them…but not too far from listening. And what they said…

Bridgette: What did they say?

Ronald: Trent said I was interfering with their relationship! What relationship? I never knew they had one!

Bridgette: Well of course they did… they kiss… (Puts her hand on her mouth) You mean you never saw that episode?

Ronald: Never! And because of that I ruined some one's love! Man do I owe Trent an apology.

Bridgette: Well where's he now.

Ronald: I'm thinking at the buffet table to pack enough food for this "trip"

Bridgette: Where's he going?

Ronald: Back where he lives! That's like miles away. He's going on a canoe all the way in a huge ocean in one hour.

Bridgette: Okay we don't have much time. Let's see what we can do in an hour.

_After an hour…Bridgette and Ronald are dressed all in black creating a plan._

Ronald: So you know the plan?

Bridgette: Yup you go in a vent and I'll corner him from behind…but what's with the outfits?

Ronald: It looks cool. (Sees Trent from a window) there he is! Let's go!

Bridgette: You know Ronald he's so close we don't even need the plan. We'll catch up to him!

Ronald: B-but…

Bridgette: Let's go! (Grabs Ronald by the hand)

_Trent was on his way to the boat with a huge backpack. He packed lots of food and clothes. Just as he was about to go in it he heard Bridgette and Ronald shouting his name._

Trent: Guys what are you doing here?

Bridgette: Trent you can't go!

Trent: What Ronald you told her?!

Ronald: It's a good thing I did…Trent I was being a jerk, I came between you and Gwen because I didn't know. And I hope you accept my apology.

Trent: I accept, but I still want to go.

Bridgette: Trent it's too risky to go on water, so why don't you go on a plane back to your province. Owen planted this yacht firmly to the ground so it can't move.

Trent: I'll call my mom (calls her) Hey mom what's up…yeah I'm doing fine…yes…yeah hey mom I'm going to book a flight to go back home…no nothing's wrong I'm just home sick…I'll talk to you later alright? I have to go…love you.

Ronald: What she say?

Trent: She said it was okay. Now I have to book a plane seat so let's go back inside.

_30 minutes later Trent was happy. He went into the room Bridgette and Ronald were talking and told them what he heard._

Trent: I have got a plane seat. The plane's leaving next week so I have to pack everything up and say goodbye. But what ever you do, don't tell anyone until after I leave aboard.

Bridgette: (sad) Oh okay here I'll get my notebook and you right your cell phone number and address okay? I might visit you sometime. (Goes away)

Ronald: So dude I just wanted to know if we were cool.

Trent: Yeah I already accepted your apology. Not that it will help me and Gwen gets back together…but don't blame yourself you didn't know! And I had a feeling it will end soon. So what's with you and Bridgette? Do you like her?

Ronald: No (looks at Trent) okay maybe…fine I do.

Trent: I knew it!

_Bridgette comes back and Trent gives her his phone number and address and then he left to put all the food back before anyone thinks he became like Owen. But Ronald is still pretty sad about what happened and is feeling guilty._

Ronald: I still don't feel right.

Bridgette: You didn't know! It's okay!

Ronald: Yeah (_thinks I need to get them back together…but how)_

_Few seconds later…_

Ronald: I've got it!

Bridgette: What?

Ronald: (smiles) a way to get Trent and Gwen together again.

Okay you won't actually see his plan in action until the next chapter after this one. Like I said before, please tell me about doing part 3!


	15. Chapter 15: Who's My Love?

(Izzy and Owen fluff

(Izzy and Owen fluff!)

**Chapter Six: Who's My Love?**

Izzy: Owen you still here chasing the mouse?

_Since that chubby looking mouse ate Owen's pizza, Owen's been on the mouse's butt for a long time._

Owen: Quiet Izzy! I'm trying to catch a mouse!

Izzy: With this trap?

_Owen had just made a trap with first a toy car, the cars goes through and slides all the way to the bell. When the bell rings the cheese will fall. Thus Owen will trap it with a net._

Owen: Yup, a genius ain't it?

Izzy: For an idiot!

Owen: Quiet the mouse is coming!

_The chubby mouse comes out getting a big stretch. He then jumps on the car and is really scared when it moves. The mouse is riding on the car and when the car stops he gets the cheese. Owen then carefully gets into position and – MICKEY MOUSE IS CAPTURED!!_

Owen: Oh yes! Who's the man?

Izzy: Big deal anyone can catch a mouse. One time I trapped a shark –

Owen: That's nice Izzy (puts the mouse in a cage) I think I'll name him Cubby because you know that rhymes with chubby!

Izzy: Oh shut up you're starting to sound like Chris with the awful jokes! I mean what's so good getting a mouse – (gasps)

_Izzy then sees a girl dressed up just exactly as here and looks an awful lot like her._

Owen: Two Izzy's! Wow! My dream came true!

Isabella: I'm Izzy's biggest fan! My name is Isabella and Owen wow you're good!

Owen: See she even supports me, unlike you of course!

Izzy: (Jealous) I do support you and why is she dressed just like me?

Isabella: Because I love everything about you! Oh and Owen you're so brave and tough! Want to make out?

Owen: (eyes sparkle and picks up Isabella)

Isabella: (whispers to Owen) Remember the plan, you big ox? After I say make out then you're going to say 'Not in front of Izzy'. Did you remember our deal? I'm doing this to help make Izzy jealous and you're not going to touch me in any verbal way let alone kiss alright?

Owen: Sorry! (Puts her back and turns to Izzy) But not in front of Izzy okay?

Izzy: What were you guys planning, to make out in a closet?

Isabella: More than that.

Izzy: (Eyes widen) Oh no way!

Owen: Why do you care? You don't even like me? (Turns to Isabella) Now about that plan…

Izzy: Of course I do, I like everything about. I was just mad about what you did after we made out but now I forgave you!

_Then Izzy crushed her lips on Owen's for five seconds._

Owen: Oh wow! Hey Izzy just to tell you Isabella isn't real!

Izzy: What then who is she?

Heather: I (Takes out wig and make up)

_But little did Heather know she was still bald._

Owen: OH THE HORROR!

Heather: OWEN!! WHERE'S MY BLACK WIG??

Owen: Right here (gives her the wig and Heather puts it on)

Heather: Good (Now turns around and his carrying her own outfit in her hands and heading for the washroom)

Owen: (Smiles at Izzy)

Izzy: What?

Owen: You kissed me…..and said you liked me!

Izzy: Yes, but were going to act boyfriend and girlfriend after the karaoke night, okay?

Owen: Fine

_Just then Bridgette came running to them._

Bridgette: Owen, Izzy! Ronald and I need your help for a plan!

Owen: What kind of plan?


	16. Chapter 16: A Friend like You

(Okay so have of the plan is going to work in this chapter

(Okay so half of the plan is going to work in this chapter!)

**Chapter 7: A Friend like You!**

Bridgette: We'll tell you the plan later. Right now you guys go to Ronald.

_While Izzy ands Owen dashed off, Bridgette found Cody and Heather making out._

Bridgette: Guys we need your help…

_And she went to everybody so on and so on until everybody (except Trent and Gwen) was there._

Noah: Alright what's this plan about?

Ronald: First we need to do a countdown, good we have everybody!

Izzy: Not everybody, what about Trent and Gwen?

Ronald: That's what the plan is about

Lindsay: Awe that's so romantic! I wanna plan!

Ronald: Right. Anyways to inform you Trent and Gwen broke up!

Everybody: (gasps)

_Ronald gave everyone a weird look. They all looked like they're going to have a heart attack._

Bridgette: But not to panic, we got a solution.

Everybody: (relaxed)

Ronald: But Trent is leaving home next week.

Everybody: (gasps)

Ronald: You guys really have to stop doing that…so this is why we have to get them together. Look I'll explain it…Trent is leaving because he feels he doesn't belong, but my plan is to convince him to stay for karaoke night.

Owen: 2 things, why and how?

Ronald: Good question because at karaoke night we're going to have Trent sing a sappy love song for Gwen. While the girls are going to convince Gwen that she is going to sing in karaoke night, once the two are reunited then everything will go well!

Owen: You didn't understand my question?

Ronald: I did…that's why were going to sing this song to Trent…now let's get a move on!

_After rehearsing and some other stuff, they found Trent sitting on the couch watching TV. That's when Ronald started to sing._

Ronald

May the heart go strong and proud,

May it follow hope?

Bridgette

Love is all around

All you have to do is try harder

Izzy

Then one day you're strong and bold

Fit and dined so grace

Owen

When you got a friend to share

You will follow in the name

Everybody

May I follow?

May I might?

In your footsteps

Day and night

I never had a friend like you

When you're so true

A Friend like You! 2x

_After the song everybody bowed and Owen started to cry._

Trent: Owen you crying man?

Owen: No (starts to cry louder) It's just that this song will look so nice when you and G…

Ronald: (kicks Owen on the leg) Nothing…he just has allergies right?

Owen: (Nods)

Ronald: Anyways I mean are you going to stay after karaoke night?

Trent: Well my plane doesn't leave until morning so yeah I guess I could.

Ronald: Yes! And I was thinking that you could do this song (hands him the song)

Trent: Love in My Heart…dude I don't know if I can do this since I have no love anymore…

Ronald: Look it's not going to be fun if you go all the way to your home without a treasure memory. So at karaoke night have the time of your life! And forget about what happened!

Trent: You know what I will…I'll forget about everything and just enjoy myself. Now if you excuse me I have to pack.

_After Trent goes away most people go but Ronald, Owen, Izzy, and Bridgette stay._

Izzy: Wow I have a feeling this plan will work

Ronald: It's got to or I will have a pain in my butt

Owen: Right. Well I have to tease my mouse Chubby. C'mon Izzy!

Izzy: Trust me there's no pain like the Owen pain.

_Owen and Izzy go off leaving Ronald and Bridgette._

Bridgette: Ronald this plan is going to work…unless if you're still into Gwen.

Ronald: No way! But can I ask you something…after the karaoke night if all goes well we will have a party and I was thinking…would you like to be my date.

Bridgette: Oh really I was going to ask you. But yes I'd love too…but first show me your enthusiasm!

Ronald: Yeah!

Bridgette: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!

Ronald: (saluting position) Yes sir…I mean madam…I mean…HERE!!


	17. Chapter 17: Breakup

I am so confused

I am so confused. Should I do the sequel or work another story? Anyways

**Chapter 8: Breakup**

_Bridgette was walking but then she spotted to Geoff. She had to talk to him about something._

Bridgette: Geoff I need to tell you something

Geoff: Me too Bridgette

Bridgette and Geoff: It's over!

Geoff: I mean who would have thought a cool, partying, football star, like me would end up with a hot, freaky surfer girl like you…

Bridgette: Freaky?!

Geoff: Ignore that comment. What I'm trying to say is that maybe this relationship is gone like wind…you know what I'm saying.

Bridgette: No I don't have any clue. But can we still be friends?

Geoff: Yeah I'd like that. I'd love to talk but I'm meeting Katie in five.

Bridgette: Oh so that's who your getting closer too?

Geoff: (blushes) well what about you? Is it Ronald?

Bridgette: Is it that obvious?

Geoff: Totally.

_While Geoff walks away the other direction Bridgette had a speaker and Ronald is talking through it. _

Ronald: (through speaker) Bridgette, you're supposed to be on track. Not breaking up with Geoff.

Bridgette: How else will I be able to go with you to the dance?

Ronald: (through speaker) Good point.

Bridgette: Oh there I see Gwen I'll go talk to her.

_Ronald and Bridgette yesterday came up with part 2 of the plan: convincing Gwen to stay for Karaoke night so part 3 of the plan could work._

Bridgette: Gwen you seemed gloomy ever since, what's wrong?

Gwen: Trent and me that's what's wrong. He started to say bad things about Ronald so I decided to defend Ronald but then we…we broke up!

Bridgette: So do you still like Ronald? (_Thinks: Please say no, please say no)_

Gwen: No! I don't even like anybody now since of what happened to Trent. I'm thinking about not going to karaoke night.

Bridgette: No! I mean Gwen why can't you forget about Trent and everything and just have fun that night.

Gwen: But…

Bridgette: But what? Sure nothing really worked out between the two but really give it a try.

Gwen: I'll think about it.

Bridgette: While you are thinking I want you to sing this (gives here the song lyrics)

Gwen: Love in My Heart? Bridgette I can…

Bridgette: (Glares at her)

Gwen: I can totally sing this song at karaoke night!

Bridgette: Good we'll practice tomorrow now let's get some sleep.

Gwen: Okay (goes away)

Ronald: (through speaker) Good job Bridgette. You have an early day ahead of you. And I do too, but now let's go to bed…uh that came out wrong.

Bridgette: Don't worry I know what you meant.

_Meanwhile with Owen and Izzy_

Izzy: Owen why are you so paranoid about this mouse? It has a life too and looks how miserable it is with you teasing him.

Owen: But Izzy…

Izzy: But nothing you mouse hater. I'm going to bed.

_While she leaves Owen turns to the mouse really sad._

Owen: Look I bet you don't really like it there do you?

Chubby: (shakes head)

Owen: So…

_Owen lets him free!_

Chubby: (wave's goodbye and leaves)

Owen: Goodbye Chubby (sniffle) I'll miss you!

_Well this is the chapter right now I'm not sure if I should do part 3 yet. After this I was thinking about doing another story. Leaving the total drama island section for now. _


	18. Chapter 18: Karaoke Night Part 1

(No illegal copying)

(No illegal copying)

**Chapter 9: Karaoke Night Part 1**

_A week later…_

Ronald: Alright are you guys ready?

_Owen, Bridgette, and Izzy nod their heads._

Ronald: Good. It's show time! Bridgette your cue is on!

_The curtains rise and reveal Bridgette._

Bridgette: Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen (looks at all the cameras) I'd like to welcome you all to the first ever Total Drama Island Karaoke Night!

_The audiences (which are the campers) start cheering._

Bridgette: Without further a do, our first singer is…………..Lindsay!

_Lindsay walks up stage and gives everybody an air kiss. She is wearing a blue sparkly top with white shorts. She is also wearing a diamond necklace, earrings, bracelets, lipstick, mascara, blue sparkly eye shadow and is wearing a diamond bandana on her long hair._

Ronald: Isn't she feeling heavy in that?

_Lindsay then starts to sing._

**(Lindsay)**

You know it's all about me (x4)

Don't hate me 'cause I got it going on

It's just me I'm hot never cold

I can rock it anyway

I'm so good (Oh yeah)

I make it all the rules.

_After a few bars the song finishes and Lindsay bows._

Bridgette: Alright the judges voted and from a scale of one to ten: 9

_Audience applauds._

Bridgette: Now our next singer is………….. Chef

_Lindsay goes off and Chef comes on. He is wearing an army suite and is holding a bell._

(**Chef)**

I make a meat out of you

I make a meat out of you

I make a meat out of you (oh yeah)

Listen up and hear me 'cause

I make a meat out of you (x2)

_During the song he throws meatballs at the audience and is finished. Everybody is surprised._

Bridgette: What a good performance…especially the meatballs (wipes a meatball out of her shoulder) And the next singer is………..Chris the host!

_Chris comes out and he is wearing an expensive necklace with a big 'C' on it. The one Ezekiel is wearing in 'Haut Cam-pure'._

**(Chris)**

Smack that…

_Suddenly two officers come._

Officer One: Chris MacLean you are under arrest for taking that little medal. (Points to the expensive 'C')

Chris: B…B…

Officer Two: You're coming with us…

_The two officers take Chris away and slam the door shut._

Bridgette: Okay. Anyways our next singer is…………..Sadie and Katie.

_Sadie and Katie come out. They come out and wearing the exact close Fergie was wearing in 'Glamorous.'_

Geoff: You can do it Katie! (Blushes) And Sadie!

**(Sadie and Katie)**

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

We flying the first class up in the sky

Poppin' champagne

Living the live

_Once they're done Sadie and Katie took a bow and Geoff gave out thumbs up._

Bridgette: Now what an exciting performance. But there's been a delay. Ronald turns gone so Trent is up…

Ronald: (backstage) Okay Owen can you go get Gwen and tell her to come on the other stage.

Owen: Yes sir!

_Owen runs so fast he can hardly stop. But when he spots Gwen tells her that they are up and the she also starts to run hard._

_Back at the Karaoke Night_

Trent: Alright everybody…I lost…I loved…and I'm singing this song

Harold: Hey that's my line!

LeShawna: Shut up Harold!

_Gwen comes to Izzy and quickly changes her clothes and rush to Ronald._

Ronald: Go get them Gwen!

Gwen: But I hear singing

Ronald: Oh that, well people are just singing their favorite songs. Now hurry up and get on.

_Gwen goes to the left stage and the door opens. Then Gwen and Trent see each other._

Gwen: Trent?

Trent: Gwen?

_Ooh I love suspense! _


	19. Chapter 19: Karaoke Night Part 2

(Trent and Gwen to da max, oh yeah and I made this song up

(Trent and Gwen to da max, oh yeah and I made this song up!)

**Chapter 10: Karaoke Night Part 2**

Gwen: What are you doing?

Trent: I was going to ask you the same thing

Ronald: (rushes to them) guys this is a duet you both need to sing. So start singing already!

Trent: Okay fine!

**(Trent)**

So many right and wrongs

So many songs

I just don't know who my one is

Going the same for love

Seeking through dove to dove

Until I found the one in my heart

Made me feel special inside

Nothing makes me hide

Away from you

Love in my heart

**(Gwen)**

I was so alone

Night and day I moaned

Until I saw you looking me in the eyes

I thought it was a spy

Regret and disapproval on the outside

But in the inside

Something special I would always sigh

In love from my heart

Let's never be apart

Love in my heart

**(Both)**

Ooh, I knew it was something special

Call it even retro

To be in love

Love in my heart

Days and night no worry

My vision might be blurry

From love

Love in my heart!

Something special is on your eyes

My heart goes wild and wild

Love will always be there

Forever

Love in my heart

Love in my heart!

Love in my heart!

Trent and Gwen: (looking at each other) Love in my heart.

_When the two are looking at the audience everybody is cheering widely!_

Ronald: Oh yeah!

Gwen: That was just…wow!

Trent: Yeah it was…look I have to do a double check if everything is here for tomorrow before I leave.

Gwen: Leave? But why are you going?

Trent: I'll tell you in the morning…if you can get up before sunrise.

Gwen: I'll be there I promise.

_**Soon the next morning before sunrise…**_

Gwen: Trent I just wanted to say sorry

Trent: For what?

Gwen: For being so hard on you…please don't go! I'll do anything…I…

Trent: Go on…

Gwen: I….

_The two leaned closer and a second later their lips met, creating a smooth kiss._

Everyone: (cheering)

Gwen: Guys what are you doing here?

Ronald: Well we wanted to say goodbye to Trent so we got up.

Trent: Even you Heather?

Heather: Yes even me!

Gwen: Well (tears in eyes) It looks like you have to go…goodbye Trent.

Trent: You know what? I won't go because I know you all are really friendly and do anything to make me stay.

Gwen: Really? (Hugs Trent)

_This time Trent and Gwen kissed again leaving the girls happy and the boys disgusted._

Courtney: (Hits Duncan) Oh you are so not romantic.

Duncan: Not when I'm with you!

_They kiss and soon the other couple kisses too._

Bridgette: You think Geoff will be okay?

Ronald: I think so

_Geoff and Katie are holding hands._

_Ronald and Bridgette look at each other and smile then they lean closer and –_

Owen: Oh yes we did it! Not only did we have Gwen and Trent back but I let out Chubby!

Izzy: And I'm really proud (kisses him)

_Then the sunlight comes out. Everybody stops kissing and hold hands while watching the sunrise. The moment is really good when –_

Lindsay: AAAHH!! What is it?! Kill it! Kill it!

_She was pointing to a mouse just like Chubby but is really skinny._

Owen: Don't worry I'll get it!

_Owen gets into place and tries to get the mouse but it dodges and he gets hit on the head._

Owen: Owe! Oh c'mon!

Ronald: (rolls eyes) Here we go again

THE END OF PART 2 AND EPISODE 28 YACHT PARTY! BYE! - therealitygirl


	20. Chapter 20: Quotes and Dedications!

Okay this isn't really a chapter…

Okay this isn't really a chapter…

Hello everybody! Thanks so much for the comments! As you know I am going away from the TDI section to start some new stories. But I will come back for the sequel of Episode 28 Yacht Party! So in this "chapter" I will be doing some on coming quotes for the sequel and dedications. Anyways, shall we begin? :

**Preview Quotes:**

"I mean a second brother."

"Oh go find a room you two!"

"Hey who turned off the lights?"

"You know my life is better without that pretty boy ruining it."

"Let's play pin the tail on the fat boy!"

"Ronald, be my boyfriend!"

"I dare you to kiss Chris on the lips!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm a host I shouldn't be behind bars!"

"That's what they all say. But trust me you'll like jail. So it's a torture and has awful food but you'll make friends…that could kill you. Heck you can be my friend!"

"I guess we have to get Chris out."

"I hate that little idiot!"

"Tell the truth or take a dare?"

Okay well the quotes are done now it's time to do the dedications. My dedication is all the people that gave me reviews I am going to acknowledge them starting from the first person to review all the way to the last!"

**Dedications:**

Please if your name doesn't show up tell me at all times or send a message.

**Alienphantom – **thank you so much for the title! I really appreciate it!

**ILuvTDI-42 – **I did remember you comment and in the sequel I will put more Eva/Ezekiel sections!

**Poetic Nothingness – **I hope I spelled your name right…speaking of name I love the poetic nothingness it's a really good one!

**Amethyst Ocean - **      

**Senoir Franco – **Thanks for the comment! Without it I couldn't make Episode 28 Yacht Party spicier knowing that you liked it!

**Bubbles968 – **Do you like powerpuff girls? I like them too! Which one do you like the most?

**Vinson – **thanks for the reply. You helped me understand that I should not copy and without it maybe I would of or maybe I wouldn't but thanks for the reply!

**XPyrusAngelx - **You have been my close personal friend (along with some other people) and thanks so much for helping me with part 2! No matter what story you wrote, updated or not, I will reply to all of them!

**Cartoonfire – **You were also another of my close personal friends. I think you have replied to every chapter. Thanks a lot dude (or do you prefer to be called dudette?)

**Kookeechan – **Thank you so much for thinking this is very unique. I loved your comment the most and I looked at it to help me update in all those times I didn't.

**Randomhottiexoxo – **another of my close personal friends! I have promised you that you will help me with the sequel and in the future do you want to do a collab?

**KitsuneXWeaponsXMistress - **Funny is probably your middle name! (I meant that in a good way)

**Spottedleaf9000 – **For you and everybody else I made Trent and Gwen stay together! There a really good couple!

**XYZed – **yes I did get half of this from somewhere if that's what you mean.

**Luvmusic – **oh your that's you favorite song? I love it too!

**Labab00 – **yup Eva and Ezekiel is so nasty!

**Pirate Slayer – **(happy dance) Trent didn't go! Trent didn't go! YESSS!!

**TrentxGwen – **I know! They're so cute! Before I wasn't a Trent/Gwen fan but after this story I so am!

**Totaldramaislandllover – **Thanks a lot! I love total drama island too!

**Tdifan – **I wrote as hard as I can sir! (Saluting position)

**Mille123 – **My other personal friend (by the way how many do I have?) You replies are so cool and sweet thanks!

**Courtneygirl48 – **I know what you mean! One day I will get an army on computers! Do you want to help me?

**Cloe007 – **ZOMGS! Please keep up the comments!

Now if you are wondering what comment I replied too then check the first comment you left off. Please if I asked you questions please reply! Now I have to go but tomorrow I will leave a authors message!


	21. Chapter 21: Note

Note:

Note:

I'm afraid Episode 28 Yacht Party is over. The story started and ended so well…and I am really going to miss it. But don't be alarmed, the sequel is coming up:

Episode 29 It's Party Time!

After Karaoke Night was over the campers are ready to rock the night out which Ronald said they will have a huge party! The party will have all sort of things: truth or dare games, secrets, break ups and getting back together and all sorts of stuff. Things will happen and things will go and therealitygirl will be the new production crew. Spots available:

The co-director

The new host

The special effects person

Lights

The new singer of theme song

The camera person

Janitor

Please have your choice in on a review or you could send a private message to me regarding on which one you could want. I will get more jobs for you if you want and I will make sure who ever wants one could get it. Anyways that's all!

-therealitygirl or TRGirl


End file.
